The Klaroline Shipper Games
by LitLover 101
Summary: When Damon Salvatore becomes bored anything can happen. In his attempts to find something new to distract his friends from the horror of their daily lives he creates the First Annual Klaroline Shipper Games. Tune in to find out what lengths the contestants will go to to help the Klaroline ship and to knock others out of the game. Includes characters from both TVD and TO.
1. Chapter 1

When Damon Salvatore becomes bored anything can happen. In his attempts to find something new to distract his friends he creates the First Annual Klaroline Shipper Games. Tune in to find out what lengths the contestants will go to help the Klaroline ship and to knock others out of the game. Includes characters from both TVD and TO.

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries TV show. That honor goes to Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson. **

**Hello, my lovely readers. I came up with this truly crazy idea for the first annual Klaroline shipper games because writing new one-shots every week was becoming tiresome when I still have a month of school before the summer break. In the meantime so that fans know that I have not given up hope I had this crazy idea… and here it is. On with the show…**

Chapter 1: Boredom Breeds New Games

Laying on one of the couches in the Great Room of the boarding house, Damon Salvatore contemplated his ceiling. He was so very, very, VERY bored. There was nothing exciting going on right now. Elena and he had called it quits. Yet again. Enzo was… Honestly, Damon had no idea where Enzo was off to. Witchy was off playing with either Little Gilbert or Witchy Junior with the attitude problem. Then there was Stefan. Who the hell knew what his baby bro was up to?

Rolling his eyes, Damon downed his bourbon and got up to walk over to the side table for a refill. Glaring at his fireplace it occurred to Damon that he had forgotten about Caroline. "Maybe she's off mating with Papa Hybrid in my woods again?" Damon mused to himself and he rolled his eyes. Nah. Caroline was probably sitting around a local church asking for forgiveness for her sin of letting herself do anything that might be even mildly interesting. The baby vampire needed to loosen up a little…

Tapping his foot against the carpet, Damon thought more deeply about the idea of what could cause Caroline to loosen up a little. 'Alcohol? Yeah, but Caroline already drinks a lot. Not one for the responsibility books this week. Nope.' Staring into the fire, his mind continued to drift until it hit him. "Of course," Damon said with a chuckle.

"Of course what, brother?" Stefan called, walking into the room with his typical brooding look.

"Klaus," Damon said happily with a wide grin. "Klaus is the answer."

Stefan's eyebrows rose and his lips formed a thin line. "Klaus is the answer to what? And why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

"Klaus is the answer to our Caroline problem," Damon announced excitedly.

"What are you talking about? Did you mix Prozac with your bourbon again? Because you remember how long we had to lock you downstairs in the cell the last time after that happened?" Stefan folded his arms over his chest and frowned deeply.

"I am _not_ on Prozac. Nor would I ever _willingly_ ingest any kind of anti-depressant. Those things have severe side effects. That was another one of Little Gilbert's and the Football Player known as the Least Valuable Part of the Team's idea," Damon snapped with a glare. Deciding to ignore his brother momentarily, he pulled out his phone and began to type texts to everyone he knew that he thought should be included in this.

"What are you doing?" Stefan questioned Damon, not really wanting to know but feeling worried for his friend. If Damon was up to something that involved Caroline then, as a good friend, Stefan should at least _try_ to stop his brother.

"When was the last time anything interesting happened around here that did _not_ involve one of us being maimed of nearly killed? Or in a few cases actually killed," Damon replied while continuing to text.

"It's been awhile. But what does that have to do with Caroline… and Klaus?" Stefan responded slowly, coming to sit down on the couch and sitting sideways to look up at his brother.

Pocketing his phone, Damon walked around to sit down on the table in front of his brother. "It has everything to do with Caroline and Klaus. Do you know that the only time that Caroline has shown any sign that she cannot be so… uptight was after her little thing with Klaus?"

"Yes," Stefan nodded and sat back. "And?"

"And I think that we should start a game based on trying to get those two crazy kids together. Think of it. We'll have an unlimited supply of Klaus's blood for whenever Tyler or an out-of-town werewolf decides to take a bite out one of us. Caroline will be less bitchy. Tyler will go nuts. I mean _what's_ not to love?" Damon slapped on his knees when the doorbell rang. "And _that_, my brother, would be the first arrival of one of our contestants."

"Damon, what's going on?" Elena asked, looking worriedly up at Damon. "Did someone get hurt? Did you see Jeremey with another witch girl again?"

"No. And no. Everything is cool," Damon replied with a lazy grin.

Sighing in relief, Elena brushed her hair behind her ear. "O-kay. So, why did your text saying that it was urgent?"

"Because it is," Damon called over his shoulder as he headed back toward the Great Room.

Elena stopped when she saw Stefan. "Hey. Do you know what's going on?" she asked, tucking her hair behind her ear again.

"You'll have to ask Damon. It's his idea," Stefan replied with a shrug before getting up to pour himself a drink.

The doorbell rang again and Damon walked out of the room to collect the next guest. "Hello, Jeremy," Damon called loudly enough to cause Elena to come out to stare at her brother in confusion.

"What do you want, Damon?" Jeremy asked, crossing his arms.

Damon smiled before yanking the young hunter into the entryway and slamming the door behind him. "I want you to get your smart ass into the Great Room and sit the hell down."

"You're not my dad," Jeremy snapped, brushing Damon's hand off his shoulder.

"And for that I profess gratitude to the universe every day," Damon retorted as the Gilbert siblings settled on the couch across from Stefan. "Now that you are gathered here, it's time to explain the rules of the game -" just as he was about to begin listing off the rules, his phone beeped. His eyebrows rose as he opened the text. "Or _not_. You know I think that we have to wait for another hour before we can _truly_ start this game."

"Good, because I have things to do," Jeremy stated as he pushed himself to his feet.

Damon sped forward and pushed Jeremy back down. "Oh no, you don't. Your sister and I have enough to worry about wondering which witch you're spending quality time with and whether you're trying to get yourself killed is not a top priority that I want to indulge in at the moment."

"We can't just keep him here. We need to trust him, Damon," Elena protested.

Rolling his eyes, Damon stared Elena in the eye. "As much as I would _love_ to try doing that right now I would like it if you would humor me. If you decide to opt out of the game after I explain it later tonight, then you know where the door is, Lena."

Elena looked at Jeremy, biting her lip and Jeremy huffed, falling back against the couch cushions. "Can I at least have a beer?" Jeremy asked and looked up at Damon who looked at Elena. She sighed and waved a hand.

"I'll take a bourbon," Elena muttered while Stefan got up to pour it for her.

Damon strolled into the kitchen and grabbed a beer for Jeremy and then walked back into the Great Room. He was shocked to see that everyone was still there. He had expected them to get up and leave. "What is this about, Damon?" Elena asked him as if repeating the question would get a different answer. He waved a finger at her.

"Not until the other contestant arrives," Damon told her and handed Jeremy his beer.

"So, this is some kind of game?" Jeremy looked at Damon for confirmation.

"And to think that this kid does not have all As in his classes," Damon shook his head with a chuckle.

"What kind of game is it?" Elena asked and Stefan opened his mouth to answer when Damon held up a hand.

"No, not till everyone is here. Does _everyone_ in this room need a hearing aid?" Damon rolled his eyes.

Several hours later, Damon had to field the same questions over and over again. It was becoming enough to make him want to stake himself. But that was nothing new. When the doorbell rang, he jumped to his feet and sped to the door. Yanking it open, he smiled with joy that he never thought he would feel seeing the vampire in front of him. "Rebekah," he murmured.

Narrowing her eyes, Rebekah walked past him. "Matt?" Whirling around, Rebekah glared at Damon. "Where is he? What did you do to him?"

"Nothing. Matt's fine. As far as I know. Haven't seen him today," Damon told her.

"Rebekah?" Stefan called, looking confused as he came to stand in the entryway.

"Yes, Stefan. The Original sister is our last contestant. Now, if you will follow me, then we can begin," Damon waved them forward.

"I cannot believe you, Salvatore. I ought to rip your internal organs out and feed them to you," Rebekah was saying as she came to stand in the Great Room.

"Rebekah?" Elena whispered, looking shocked.

"Elena," Rebekah replied drily, keeping her attention focused on Damon. "I suppose I should apologize, since I am about to kill your boyfriend, but I don't feel like it."

"We're not together anymore," Elena mumbled, staring at her glass of bourbon.

"Pity. I thought you were a nice fit, since I don't like either of you," Rebekah told them. "Now, where was I? Oh, yes, killing you," she informed Damon, reaching for his throat.

"Oh, whoa there," Damon held up his hands. "Okay. Yes, I lied to get you here. But it was important. You see, things have been really dull around here," Damon noticed that his fellow Mystic Fallers were about to protest. "Well, there have been a few incidents but nothing that has been enjoyable. So, I thought that we could start a game."

"You had me convinced that Matt was dying so that you could get me to come _all_ the way here for a bloody game?" Rebekah growled and then relaxed. "I suppose that makes sense in your twisted, little brain."

"Yeah, it did. Anyway, I was bored and then I came up with this idea of a game involving trying to get your brother and our resident uptight, baby vampire together."

"You want Elijah and Elena to be a couple?" Rebekah replied, looking from Damon to Elena.

"NO!" Damon shook his head vehemently. "Klaus," he started to say when Elena paled.

"You want me to be with Klaus?" Elena whispered, her voice barely audible.

"No, he wants Klaus to be with _Caroline_," Stefan explained quickly.

"Oh, thank God," Elena sighed in relief.

"What does that have to do with us?" Jeremy asked.

"It's a game," Damon told the younger Gilbert. "Each of us will find a way to try to get Klaus and Caroline together and whoever is the most successful in their efforts will be crowned the biggest Klaroline shipper."

"Why? What? How? Are you out of you mind?" Damon's friends echoed and he sank down onto the couch beside his brother. It looked like it was going to be a very long night while he tried to explain how they could all benefit from this game. Hopefully, they would not all walk out on him before the night was over and the game could begin.

**Okay. I really hope you liked the beginning of this story because I have no idea where it is going from here but there will be a new chapter next week. I will be including characters from TO who I think would be likely Klaroline shippers like Hayley, Elijah, Marcel and possibly others. There will probably be some moments in which characters like Katherine, Silas and Kol add their opinions. You will see my reasoning of why the TO characters would make good Klaroline shippers in either chapter two or three. If you have a theory about who would make a good Klaroline shipper and why on either cast, feel free to let me know in the review. **

**As always thanks for reading, faving, following and reviewing.**

**Peace,**

**LL**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, my lovely readers. Here is the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy the setup because I tend to rush through the beginning sometimes. On with the show… **

Chapter 2: Dissention Amongst Us

Getting everyone in the room to shut the hell up had been the hardest part. The second hardest part was to get each and every member to pay attention to him and to stop sniping at each other. Elena had started arguing with Jeremy about her desire for him to spend more time with her and less time with Matt and Tyler. As much as she loved Matt, he and Tyler were _not_ the best possible influence on her baby brother.

Elena and Jeremy's argument had led to Stefan interfering and telling Jeremy that maybe Elena was right. In retaliation Jeremy had informed Stefan that Stefan was only taking Elena's side because he wanted to reignite his relationship with Elena. As far as Jeremy was concerned he preferred his life before the _stupid_ vampires had come along and started interfering with everything. But if Stefan wanted to _keep_ chasing his sister he could go right ahead if it meant she would mind her own _damned_ business.

For some reason this made Rebekah unreasonably angry and it had taken both Salvatores and Elena to peel Rebekah off of Jeremy after she wrapped both hands around his neck and began to choke him. When she had settled down she had started telling Jeremy that family was important and that as long as they did not keep you in a box for centuries and you did not try to kill them then you should appreciate it when your siblings cared enough to take an interest in your life. Then she started to cry.

All of these things happened prior to midnight. After the chaos settled, Damon had poured out glasses of bourbon until everyone was a little bit more relaxed. "Now, are you ready to hear the rules of the Klaroline Shipper Game?"

"Not that again," Rebekah moaned, speeding over to grab the decanter and speeding back to her place in one of the chairs. "Why in God's name would you want Caroline to spend her days with my brother? You've met Nik. You know that my brother is a monster."

"Yes," Damon replied, nodding slowly. "I know exactly what Klaus _is_ _and_ what he's capable of doing. Hell, I'm not that far behind him on the 'Jackass of the Year' awards list."

"You got that right," Jeremy muttered, causing everyone else in the room to laugh except for Damon who narrowed his eyes.

"As I was saying, Klaus is a world class dick. But he loves our little Caroline. And somehow being around her seems to make him want to be less of a world class dick. Now call me crazy," Damon began.

"Crazy," Stefan murmured with a smile and then he began to move away from his brother as Damon reached for his neck to snap it. "I'll shut up."

"Good. Where was I? Oh, yeah, I think that getting Klaus and Caroline together would be doing the world a service," Damon finished.

"But what about Caroline?" Elena asked, feeling like she had to stand up for her friend since Caroline was not there to defend her position on whether she wanted to be with Klaus or not. Stefan was quiet and Elena could not tell if it was because he agreed with his brother's logic or if it was because he had promised to keep his thoughts to himself. However, she would surely like some support on this issue.

"Yes, Damon. What about _poor_ little Caroline? Klaus might drive her mad or stick her in a box. What will your little gang do without their ball of sunshine?" Rebekah arched an eyebrow with a grimace as she sat back in her seat.

"That's another thing. Caroline would stop judging us every time we made a decision that she didn't like. I mean we have Stef and Bonnie for that. And sometimes Lena. And by sometimes, I mean a LOT," Damon told Rebekah sincerely. "And now that you're back, wouldn't it be nice if you had _one_ less person judging what you do?"

Rebekah shifted in her seat. "Who's to say that I'm staying? I'm free to go wherever I would like. What makes you believe that I would stay just to participate in your _ridiculous_ little game?"

"Because you're _bored_, Rebekah," Damon told her slowly, leaning closer to her and causing the female Original sister to sit up straighter. Elena took notice of the flirty smile that was now playing on Damon's lips and she gritted her teeth, staring at the floor. "That's why you're here. Not because you were worried about the football player. You came home because you had no idea what to do with yourself," Damon informed the Original.

"Rebekah," Stefan piped up knowing that he was breaking his promise to stop talking but there was something that he needed to know. "Why aren't you still in New Orleans with Klaus?"

Everyone in the room turned their attention to Rebekah whose shoulders slumped and her eyes dulled. "I was the one who brought Mikael back in 1919. I am the reason that my family had to flee New Orleans. Klaus found out and he forbade me to come back to New Orleans. Ever. But he gave me my freedom to go anywhere in the world. Nik gave me my freedom…" Smiling, Rebekah wiped away a stray tear that began to spill down her cheek. It had taken some time for her to come to terms with the fact that she would never see her brothers again. Nor would she meet her niece.

"And there you go," Damon shouted, making everyone who had been contemplating Rebekah's words to jump. "That is your reason to want Klaus to be with Caroline. "He will be so happy to be united with his love that he'll allow you to come back home. Think about it Rebekah. Caroline will convince him to forgive you because that's Caroline. She's like a Klaus medication. He ingests enough of her and bam he's all better."

"Damon, try for a better metaphor next time," Stefan urged his brother who looked confused and then opened his mouth.

"Oh, you mean because it reminds you of Klaus snacking on Caroline. Hell, you weren't even there," Damon rolled his eyes. "Just because Caroline insisted on reenacting things in the most melodramatic fashion does not mean that that is how it happened."

"Whatever," Jeremy snapped, sulking because he had only been allowed to have one glass of bourbon due to Elena's insistence that he was underage and did not need to be drinking more. "Ty and Matt let me drink whatever I want," Jeremy added and Elena's eyes widened in fury.

Damon decided that he needed to stop his guests from becoming side tracked. "Okay. So, is everyone onboard the Klaroline Shipper Game train?"

"NO," everyone else protested.

"Come on, guys. This could be so much fun," Damon yelled at them. "Where is you sense of adventure? Or would you all like to just sit around moping, brooding or waiting to die? AGAIN." Looking pointedly at Jeremy with the last word, Damon folded his arms over his chest and glared at the people assembled in his room.

The others began to look at each other and seemed to be considering his words when someone else walked into the Great Room. "Enzo," Damon called happily.

"What the hell?" Stefan looked up at the unwelcome arrival. "How did you get in here?"

Enzo held up a shiny new key, "Damon was kind enough to provide me with a key. Since I am part of the whole keeping him from eating you lot, I think that you should be nicer to me, little Salvatore."

"Little Salvatore," Damon repeated, laughing heartily as Stefan stiffened not finding the joke all that funny.

"Oh, learn to take a joke there, mate." Enzo called to Stefan who continued to glare at his brother's "friend." "Oh, and what do we have here? A new face. Pretty. Damon, I love how you always seem to surround yourself with these lovely females." Striding to stand before Rebekah, Enzo held out a hand, "Lorenzo's the name. But you can call me Enzo, love."

"I think not," Rebekah replied disdainfully and then she flicked her gaze to the others.

"That was cold," Jeremy said with a laugh that rang through the room, earning him a smile from Rebekah and a glare from Enzo.

"Why don't you leave, Enzo? We're having a meeting," Stefan ordered the vampire, rising to his feet and staring daggers at his least favorite vampire in the room.

Unfazed, Enzo moved to stand beside Rebekah's chair. "I think I'm comfortable where I am. Thank you for your warm hospitality, Stefan. Now, what are we up to this time? Tell me that it means that I get to kill someone or something."

"You won't be doing anything because you won't be here," Stefan insisted, moving his head to look at his brother because he wanted Damon to back him up for once this year.

"I think that Enzo would be a great addition to the team," Damon announced to the groans of everyone else in the room.

"He killed me," Jeremy yelled, jumping to his feet, feeling enraged.

"_Who_ in this room hasn't?" Damon snapped back. Rebekah and Stefan held up their hands. Damon rolled his eyes. "Okay. But Elena and I did. Therefore that makes three out of five of us. That's what I call a majority."

Jeremy was going to protest when Enzo tried to sit down on the arm of the chair that Rebekah was sitting in and she tossed him over the couch that the Salvatores had been sitting on. He slammed into the wall behind them. "Thanks, Rebekah," Jeremy said, nodding at the vampire, who he did not know that the well, but who seemed to be his best friend in the room right now.

"I will do it again if he keeps trying my patience," Rebekah informed the group as Enzo got to his feet and stared at the older vampire, his fangs elongated.

"_Who_ the hell is she, Damon? Another bloody ripper?" Enzo shouted.

Smiling, Rebekah got to her feet, "I am Rebekah Mikaelson and I if I were you I would show some respect."

"Holy mother of vampires," Enzo's fangs disappeared. He jumped over the couch and raced over to Rebekah. Bowing, he took her hand and kissed it. "Vampire royalty," he called to Damon with a wide grin.

"Seriously," Damon rolled his eyes again. "I never pegged you for a groupie."

"Well, I would have followed The Beatles but I was stuck in that bloody laboratory during that period," Enzo said thoughtfully.

Shaking his head, Damon attempted once more to refocus the group's attention. "So, does that mean that you would be interested in getting in on a little Game I call 'The Klaroline Shipper Game?'"

"Klaroline?" Enzo looked confused.

"Caroline and Klaus," Elena supplied, crossing her legs and folding her arms over her chest.

"_The_ Klaus. As in Klaus Mikaelson? And you're lots' Caroline?" Enzo looked around as everyone else nodded. "_What_ is a shipper?"

"Someone who is crazy about a couple and wants to see them get together," Jeremy summarized.

"It's _more_ complicated than that," Rebekah added but was unable to finish.

"_No_ one cares about the details of what a shipper is, sexy Bex," Damon cried out. "For the love of God. Can you just agree to play the _damn_ game so that I can explain the rules before the turn of the century and Jeremy will be dead for real of old age and then we'll need to replace him?"

"Yes," four vampires and one human shouted at him.

Damon sighed in relief. "Okay. _Wonderful_. So, we know the objective is to get Klaus and Caroline together as a couple. And I do believe that we're all creative enough to be able to find ways to help the cause. Therefore, I'm not going to tell you how to get it done. All I'm going to say is that you can't kill or compel -"

"Well, that is going to make this game horribly boring," Enzo whispered loudly with a wide smirk. Rebekah nodded in agreement, studying her nails and yawning.

"Let me finish," Damon shouted, feeling irritated and his ripper face almost appeared. Looking at Elena, he took a deep breath and calmed down. "You cannot compel or kill _any_ of the other _contestants_. The same does _not_ apply to anyone _outside_ of the game. Anyone else is fair game."

Enzo and Rebekah grinned at each other. Damon continued to speak, "One other rule is that you _can't_ let _Caroline_ or _Klaus_ know that you're part of a game that involves getting them together."

"Why are you looking at _me_?" Stefan asked, raising his eyebrows as Damon stared at him.

"Because _you_ and _Blondie_ have _big_ mouths and tell each other _everything_," Damon snapped. "And _if_ you tell her, then Enzo and Rebekah get to torture you."

"What?!" Stefan shouted as Rebekah and Enzo smirked.

"There has to be some kind of penalty for ruining the game for everyone else," Damon explained with a shrug. "Any questions before we begin?"

"Can we invite others to be part of the game?" Rebekah asked immediately.

"Sure. As long as they remember to follow the rules," Damon told her. He watched Rebekah as she pulled out her phone and began to text. "Who are you inviting?"

"Elijah, Hayley and Marcel," Rebekah listed quickly and then thought about it. "Maybe they will think of others."

"O-kay," Damon shook his head, feeling confused about her choices. He would have to ask her later. "Now, we're going to pick teams. _Who_ would like to be on Team Damon?"

You could hear dead silence filling the room as everyone looked at each other waiting to see who would volunteer first.

**Okay, people. Here's where you can make your voice heard. Who do you think should be on a team and with whom? Sorry, I am not going to take requests for pairings. If you desperately want to know who will be with who then shoot me a review otherwise you'll have to wait and see. However, I will take requests if there is something crazy you would like to see the contestants do to help the Klaorline cause. I will explain in either the next chapter or the one after why Rebekah decided to ask Hayley to join the team. **

**Thanks for reading, faving, following and reviewing: Purpleshampoo, Guest, sandiw1875, pleasesaycaroline, Frozen862, Mah Luka, lillians, Fangirll, coolantcoolj, Guest and Klaroline-games, Guest, redbudrose, Anna the Vampire and LK.**

**Peace, **

**LL**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, my lovely readers. I'm so very happy that you're enjoying this story. This chapter take us to NOLA and maybe the next one in which Klaus makes his first appearance. Review answers are at the bottom. On with the show…**

Chapter 3: Recruiting is not Always Easy

Life in New Orleans was hectic, to say the least. That is why when Elijah, Hayley and Marcel received texts from Rebekah telling them that she wanted them to join a game they had all thought that the Original sister must have lost her mind. Elijah's fear was that being driven out of New Orleans had caused his sister to drink to excess that made her lose control of her faculties. Hayley had thought that she really did not have time for Rebekah to be prank texting her when she had an unborn baby and a pack to keep in line. Marcel feared that someone had kidnapped Rebekah and was trying to use her in some kind of scheme.

The three new contestants in the Klaroline Shipper Game found themselves arriving at the little diner in which Marcel had spoken to Josh about his Davina problem not that long ago. Marcel was the first to arrive and it made him extremely nervous. His thoughts were filled with dread due to his waiting for a witch to appear with a message about what he would have to do to get Bekah back unharmed. He was also thinking that maybe this was one of Klaus' tricks. Maybe the Original Hybrid had decided to go ahead and kill Marcel and Rebekah after all.

Hayley and Elijah were coming from opposite sides of the walkway to the entrance of the diner. Hayley sucked in a deep breath when she saw Elijah and smiled, waving at him with a slight flick of her hand. She felt embarrassed because the last time they had seen each other they had not been at their best. "Elijah. Hey. Did Rebekah text you, too?" Hayley asked, keeping her tone light as she brushed her hair behind her ear and looked up at the sober Original.

"Yes, I take that as meaning that my sister sent you one as well," Elijah surmised with a low chuckle. "I wonder why she wanted us to meet here and not at the compound."

Hayley rolled her eyes but did not answer before she pushed the door open to the diner. She had absolutely no idea and was not in the mood to hazard a guess. Whatever it was it had better be damn good since she and Elijah were really busy trying to make sure that their factions of the city did not tear each other to pieces. 'Speaking of which…' Hayley thought darkly when she spotted Marcel in a booth.

The moment that Elijah spotted Marcel sitting in a booth by himself the Original stiffened and unconsciously placed a hand on Hayley's back in case this was a trap. The moment that someone from Marcel's crew, and undoubtedly Marcel was creating a new army to regain the city that he lost, Elijah would whisk Hayley out of harm's way. Once that was done, he would return to finish the mistake that his brother had created long ago and what Niklaus thought be damned.

"I should have known that she would have asked you to come," Marcel called to Elijah although his voice came out as a whisper. His attention then moved to Hayley. "But the wolf girl I don't get."

Hayley quirked an eyebrow. She was about to give the arrogant vampire a piece of her mind when Elijah spoke up. "Am I to presume that this means that Rebekah contacted you as well?" Elijah did not move forward nor backward as he spoke. He chose to simply stand to the side as if he and Hayley were a young couple who could not make up their minds about whether this was where they wanted to spend their Friday night date.

"Yeah," Marcel replied with a wide grin. "She also told me to text her back when my company arrived. You think that it's just us or that Klaus will be joining us?"

Looking around, Hayley did not sense the presence of another wolf. She didn't even sense Jackson which was funny because he was almost always around. On the other hand, he seemed to be preoccupied with something lately. "As far as I know Niklaus is too busy working out his frustrations with his painting and… other distractions," was Elijah's reply.

"Other distractions?" Hayley's eyebrow rose as she attempted to not laugh about the way Elijah was terming Klaus' hooking up with the evil witch/bitch of New Orleans. She would be so glad when someone put an end to Genevieve. The witch hadn't done anything to Hayley yet but she figured that it was just a matter of time. And she was really sick of witches period, except for Davina.

"What do you think that Rebekah meant by would we like to play a game?" Elijah questioned his sister's lover who grinned, making Elijah want to torture the answers out of him.

"You know Bekah. She always likes to do things at her own speed. If you try to push her to spill, she's more likely to hand you your ass on a sliver plate," Marcel informed the two. "Now, are you going to take a seat while I let her know that you're here or do you plan on blocking the entrance all night?"

Narrowing his eyes at the other vampire, Elijah stepped forward with his hand remaining on Hayley's back until she slid into the booth and he took a seat beside her. Facing Marcel, Elijah folded his hands atop the table between them as Marcel texted Rebekah. Within seconds Marcel's phone rang and Marcel pressed the talk button. Then he laid the phone on the table for the three to listen to Rebekah as she called out a greeting. "Hello, Elijah, Mama Wolf, Marcel."

"Hey, Bekah," Marcel called back with a wide, genuine smile. "What is this about a game, baby?"

"Damon Salvatore being the fool he is has enticed me into playing a game with the rest of the Mystic Falls bloody boring gang," Rebekah replied, drawing her words out and Hayley began to laugh. She knew exactly what poor Rebekah was dealing with. Marcel ignored the wolf as Rebekah continued. "The game that he came up with in his infinite stupidity is called 'The Klaroline Shipper Game," she informed them.

'"The Klaroline Shipper Game?'" Elijah's eyebrows rose. "What in God's name is a Klaroline?"

"Klaus and Caroline," Hayley supplied as the two vampires stared at her like she had started speaking in some incomprehensible dialect. "If you like two people together you call them a ship. Then you name the ship by putting their names together. People who do that call themselves shippers. And… ummm… when I was first at the compound during the time that Klaus did want us to play together," shifting her gaze to Elijah, Hayley finished quickly. "I had nothing better to do so I started to checking out stuff on the internet and there was a lot about ships…"

"That makes you an even bigger geek that the suit here," Marcel told Hayley who sneered back at him as he nodded at Elijah who glared back.

"Play nice," Rebekah called into the phone. "I can't come back to separate you three so you most act with some decorum on your own. Now, as I was saying, Damon came up with this game in which he, his brother, Stefan, Elena and Jeremy Gilbert, this Enzo person who worships our family, Elijah, and I will be engaged in a game in which we have to try to convince Nik and Caroline that they are meant for each other. The details of why he wants this to happen are still quite sketchy and he has been drinking quite a bit. But I figure I have nothing better to do so why not join in. If anything, I can watch the group unravel over this foolishness."

"But what does that have to do with us, sister?" Elijah called into the phone quietly. He was quite perplexed by the new development. He had an entire city to run with too many factions who had signed a peace treaty. However, it seemed like a matter of time before they would be at each other's throats once more. As much as he missed Rebekah, Elijah felt like this meeting may very well be a waste of time which could cost someone their lives.

"And who is Caroline?" Marcel called into the phone and Elijah nodded. It was a good question.

Elijah would also like to have asked Rebekah why in the world Damon would want Miss Forbes to be in a relationship with his brother. Then a conversation came back to him in which Niklaus had revealed that he had attempted to involve himself with Tyler Lockwood's girlfriend which would be Miss Forbes. "Oh," Elijah sighed, his brow furrowing.

"What is it, Elijah?" Hayley asked before Rebekah could reply to Marcel's question.

"Niklaus mentioned something about Caroline when young Tyler Lockwood came to town. I did not take heed of his comments then. But now…" Elijah trailed off, lost in thought before looking at the phone intensely. "Tell me, Rebekah, did our brother have some sort of relationship with Miss Forbes?"

Beginning to laugh, Rebekah did not answer at first before calming herself. If he had looked to his side, Elijah would have noticed that Hayley was rolling her eyes with a grin of her own. "No, Elijah. But that did not keep him from trying and trying and trying. He was so unbelievably smitten with her. I dare say he had genuine feelings for her. She never reciprocated until…"

'Until," Hayley coaxed, sitting on the edge of her seat. Feeling curious beyond words, she waited for Rebekah to spill the details. Things down in New Orleans had been a bit intense right now and anything that didn't involve people trying to rip each other limb from limb sounded appealing.

"When Nik and I visited Mystic Falls we spent some time apart and Klaus was with Caroline. The two were gone for most of the day. When we were reunited let's just say that he was a bit of mess and that he was is in a very, very good mood…" Rebekah waited for the response on the other end of the line when Hayley shouted.

"You mean they finally had sex. I can't believe that Caroline finally let him get to her. Oh, that is good. And he was in a good mood when he came back. Oh, man," Hayley was practically yelling as Elijah placed a hand on her thigh.

"Hayley, people are staring," Elijah said warily.

Hayley looked around. "Mind you own business," she snapped at the other customers before turning to Elijah. "This is the answer to all of our problems," she announced before throwing her arms around Elijah's neck.

"Klaus was in a good mood," Marcel surmised. "You'll have to excuse me but I don't see how that helps any of us though. She's in Mystic Falls. We're here."

"Yes, but that is the point of the game," Rebekah called into the phone. "If we were to help unite these two then Klaus would be so happy that he would stop with the revenge. He would not need it any longer. Not to say that he would become a saint but he would be a step closer to what you want, Elijah. You speak of Klaus' redemption and this girl is part of that. If you saw the two together, you would understand."

"Yes, we're in," Hayley shouted and then groaned, lowering her voice. "What are the rules to this game?"

"They're simple enough. You do whatever you have to do to get Nik and Caroline together. Anything goes, really. But you can't kill or compel anyone else who is part of the game. Anyone outside of it you can do what you like to them. Oh, and you mustn't allow Nik or Caroline to know that you are part of the game," Rebekah told them.

"That sounds easy," Elijah responded with a shake of his head. "I mean I'm sure that manipulating other people's lives sounds like an enjoyable hobby to others but I have serious work that I must attend to." Getting up the Original walked toward the door.

"I guess that leaves the two of us," Marcel told Hayley who turned her head to look at Elijah who had just left.

"I think that I can find a way to convince him to join the party," Hayley replied with a smile, although she was not feeling horribly confident.

"Oh," Marcel replied with grin.

"Yeah, I have my ways," Hayley nodded. She figured she would have a much easier time convincing Elijah to help than getting Klaus and Caroline together.

"I'm sure you do. Got any ideas about what to do to start the game?" Marcel questioned the werewolf. He could not believe that this crazy game had him sitting in a booth with a werewolf.

"No idea. What do you think is good here?" Hayley asked, picking up a menu. Looking up, she found Marcel eying up a young woman and she rolled her eyes. Of course, he would want something that you couldn't find on the menu. She could not believe that she was going to be playing a game with someone who had placed a curse on her people. This game had better work out and everybody better play by the rules was all she could think.

**Sanwi1875: Thank you for reminding me of that problem which might throw some of the contestants for a loop. **

**Guest: Thank you. I just really wanted to write a fun story for once in some time now. **

**Azurefang: It is a large undertaking and hopefully it won't become too large a mess. **

**Klaroline-lovegames: Enzo is a huge flirt and will be coming on to most of the characters. **

**Guest: Thank you. I hope that you still continue to like all the ups and downs and all around. **

**Klarolineforever 100: I will try to get Kat in some time soon. **

**ferrylis: I love you. Seriously. Your idea about Bonnie being able to see ghosts which would enable Kol to be part of the game is something I hadn't even thought of. Thank you. **

**Okay, to address readers' requests for who should be on a team with whom I'm going to have them rotate. Otherwise I would have to pick one person's idea over everyone else and I do not want to do that. **

**Thank you for reading, faving, following and for reviewing: Guest, Ann the Vampire Princess, sandiw1875, Guest, violet, jasmineandlillies, VampireRockBitch, azurefang, Klaroline-lovegames, EyesLikeLiquidFire, Guest, L, lillians, Klarolineforever 100, ferrylis, Guest and redbudrose. **

**Peace, **

**LL**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, my lovely readers. I hope that you're still out there. We're about to have our first glimpse of Klaus without a nod toward the groups' main mission. In the next chapter we will be seeing more Klaroline shippers appear from the other side. Wonder who that could refer to? On with the show…**

Chapter 4: I'm In

Stopping in the hallway of the compound, Elijah peered into Niklaus' office. Although the door was wide open his brother was conspicuously absent. Sighing heavily, Elijah moved forward toward the end of the hall. Passing by Hayley's and Rebekah's old rooms, he felt their absences weighing on him. How had things gotten so out of hand that both of the women had fled their home?

The reason, as Elijah was well aware, was his brother's infamous temper. Yes, Hayley wanted to spend time with her new family but Elijah was certain that it was also a good excuse to place distance between herself and the father of her child. As for Rebekah, Niklaus had driven her out in a fit of rage due to her betrayal. Freedom had come at a price for his little sister and for Niklaus as well.

Now that their sister was no longer in their midst, Niklaus had busied himself with the treacherous witch who was responsible for Rebekah's sudden departure in Elijah's opinion. How had that woman sunk her claws into his brother? Genevieve was a problem that would have to be handled at some point, Elijah was certain of it. However, he had other matters that he would have to take care of prior to prying the witch off of his brother. There were the peace negotiations to think of.

Growling in repressed rage, Elijah spun on his heel and raced down the stairs and outward into the courtyard. He found Diego waiting for him to give him the morning report on the state of the quarter. "Good morning, Elijah," Diego greeted Elijah with a smile. Elijah returned the greeting full well knowing that the younger vampire distrusted him and would like nothing more than for his entire family to leave tonight, if not sooner. However, this was politics. You smile when you would rather see the other party bleeding to death at your feet.

"Are things in order?" Elijah asked, not wanting to waste his time today. He had another meeting to attend and he would rather not be late.

"As far as I know things are pretty quiet at the moment. Seems like people are just not in the mood to start up trouble. Then again, you never know. Maybe it's _too_ quiet," Diego said while leaning against a table and examining the balconies as if he were looking for something.

Flicking his gaze to his right, Elijah narrowed his eyes in disapproval at Niklaus who was standing above making a spectacle of himself with the red haired witch. Gritting his teeth, Elijah had to prevent himself from airing his views. After all, Genevieve would be part of the peace. He could not very well make a bad example of himself in front of Diego by showing his contempt outwardly. Therefore, he would have to make a show of treating the woman with far less than the full wrath of his disdain.

"Elijah," Niklaus called, forcing Elijah to focus on his younger brother as Klaus and Genevieve waltzed down the stairs, their arms linked together. "How goes it, brother?" Klaus asked with a smirk in place. This made Elijah desire to grab his brother and thoroughly thrash him for this unworthy behavior that he was displaying. It was below him. They were The Originals and had a reputation to uphold.

It was petty of Niklaus to take the enemy of his sister to his bed. Now, more than ever they should be showing a united front to their enemies and allies. However, they were instead showing discontent and a fracture in their relations that an enemy would try to take advantage of. There must be another way to keep Genevieve in check without causing further harm to the family's image. This was typical of Niklaus and Elijah would have to allow the storm to pass. If someone hurt him, he would want to strike back even if it meant he was only hurting himself.

Gazing down at Niklaus, Elijah smiled tightly. "Diego tells me that all is well in the quarter. Of course, you would _know_ this already if you bothered to grace us with your presence past the hour of noon is it?" Making a point of checking his watch, Elijah flicked his gaze back to his brother who did not even bat an eyelash but simply rocked on his heels with a wide smile.

Titling his head to the side, Klaus looked at the witch, "I'm sorry, brother. I must have been _distracted_."

The witch began to chuckle at what must be a joke between herself and Niklaus that Elijah was not privy to. Elijah would admit that he found that to be a blessing. Anything that transpired between the two that did not involve destruction of the city or the death of Niklaus, Hayley, the baby or Elijah, himself, was not of any concern to Elijah. "Well then, Niklaus. Can I take that as meaning that you will be leaving the compound for the day with your… distraction? Or that you will be staying with us?"

Klaus shook his head with a silent laugh before he looked up at Elijah with another wide grin that Elijah knew had nothing to do with happiness. That was not an emotion that he thought he had seen his brother express in some time. He had hoped that finding out he was to be a father would bring Niklaus some joy. But it, as so many other events in the past, had failed to extract any positive emotions from the hybrid.

"Actually, Genevieve has work to do with her young apprentices and must leave my side. Don't worry. She'll be back soon enough. I know how her presence inspires such _warm_ feelings in your dead heart, brother," Klaus began to laugh aloud as Elijah's expression turned deadly and it took all of his restraint to not launch himself at Niklaus' and the others' opinions be damned.

"Klaus," the witch called quietly. "Why don't we leave your brother alone? You can walk me to the gate." Pulling Klaus toward the gate, she glanced at Elijah with a triumphant smile that made him want to yank her heart out of her chest.

"That makes me want to vomit," Diego muttered and Elijah smirked. Before he was able to add his own opinion. Hayley appeared at the entrance, striding forward with an angry expression. More than likely she had not been able to pass through the gate without dealing with Klaus and his witch.

"And look at what the dogs dragged in," Diego commented with a smile directed at Hayley. Noticing the glares from the ancient vampire and the werewolf he was receiving, Diego shrugged. "I think I have business somewhere else. You two have fun."

"What is with your lackeys, Elijah? Have you not set up a course in manners and proper etiquette yet?" Hayley teased, cocking her head to the side with glimmering eyes.

Laughing, Elijah shook his head, "I am not sure that they would come even if I insisted."

"Then you could do that thing where you kill a few to make an example and then the rest will line up to put on a suit and greet your guests right," Hayley informed Elijah as she shifted from one foot to the other.

"Ah, if it is not the arrant little wolf. _What_ has happened that you have decided to come for a visit?" Klaus called as he came to stand behind Hayley who whirled around and crossed her arms over her chest. "Looking for _better_ accommodations than that of the swamp? I'm sorry to inform you, love, but we've decided to convert your room to an art studio and the rest are just not right for someone in your condition."

"Do you work at being this much of a dick or does it come _naturally_?" Hayley snapped at Klaus who grinned back at her until she added to her insults. "Gee, I wonder what _Caroline_ would think of the way you talk to me? Something tells me that she would _not_ be amused by your treatment of your child. Or did you forget about _her_ while you're having your little play time with the witch bitch?"

Opening his mouth, Klaus started to reply but he could not seem to think of anything to say. Without a word, he walked around Hayley and strode toward the stairs. When Klaus was no longer in sight Hayley smiled happily and pulled out her phone. Beginning to text, she waited a minute. After a beep sounded, Hayley opened a new text and began to do a happy dance. "I just scored a point," she informed Elijah who was confused.

"For what?" Elijah had absolutely no idea what Hayley was going on about.

"For the _you_ _know_ _what_ game," Hayley replied, nodding in the direction that Klaus had just gone in. "I sent a text to Damon with a recording of that conversation that Klaus and I just had. And I received my first point."

"Hayley, I still have _no_ idea what you are talking about," Elijah felt a headache coming on. He _truly_ did not have time to be playing childish guessing games when he had an entire city to run. Then it occurred to him that she was referring to that ridiculous game that Damon Salvatore had come up with. So, that was why Hayley had mentioned Caroline Forbes' name. It did seem to have an effect upon his brother. Not necessarily the one that he would have suspected would gain a player points though.

"Are you referring to the Klaro-," Elijah began to say because as sure as he was that he was correct, he would still like to confirm his thoughts when Hayley slammed a hand over his mouth.

"_Shush_," Hayley breathed out. "He might hear you."

Elijah rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone. Sending Hayley a text, he asked if it was the Klaroline game that she was referring to. "Yes," Hayley told him quickly. "Have you put into consideration the possibility of joining us, Elijah? It's really beneficial to everyone, you know? I mean, if _you_ _know_ _who_ was happier then he might let Bekah come home and allow us to at least hang out. I mean how could a _little_ happiness around here not help things out? It's pretty hard to deal with the nonstop drama sometimes."

"I know, Hayley," Elijah murmured. "But I am still not sure that one person could change him that much. I have _no_ idea what it is that you and my sister have observed transpire between the two. But I believe that you both must be mistaken because he is the most impervious to the particular emotion that you perceive him to feel. This is the man who believes that love is a vampire's _greatest_ weakness."

Elijah was trying to let Hayley down gently. It was not that he did not want to believe that the she and his sister were right. But he knew better. Niklaus would never allow himself to fall for anyone _especially_ for a baby vampire. They must be mistaking his lust or his desire to use the girl as a pawn in one of his games for deeper feelings.

"_Whatever_ you say, Lijah. But I am not giving up, even if you don't want to help," Hayley replied with a roll of her eyes. "So, are we going to lunch or _what_? I'm starving."

Nodding, Elijah held up a hand. "I have to go back upstairs for a moment. I forgot something but I will be back momentarily," Elijah informed the wolf before he sped into the house.

Walking down the hall soundlessly, Elijah noticed that Niklaus' bedroom door was open. Peering inside, Elijah found Niklaus working on a painting so intensely that he did not seem to notice Elijah watching him. When he moved to the right to dip his brush into a jar, Niklaus revealed his subject.

Feeling shocked, Elijah could only feel himself paralyzed by the shock of how much light was in the picture. This was truly a rare moment. Many if not all of his brother's works contained darker shades that were almost impervious to light. However, this work did not simply contain a lighter background but the focal point seemed to radiate light itself. One's eye was drawn to the girl sitting on a grassy hill, smiling up at the viewer. She was none other than Caroline Forbes, wearing a simple white sundress with little bursts of wildflowers surrounding her. Her head was thrown back in laughter as if someone had told her the most splendid of jokes. One of her hands was extended as if she was waiting for the viewer to pull her straight out of the picture and into their arms.

Stepping backward, Elijah moved along toward his own bedroom. He picked up a box that had been tied with a light pink bow. It was a present for the baby and Elijah was hoping that Hayley would like the tiny, silver rattle with her true name, Andrea, engraved on it. Walking past Niklaus' room, Elijah noted that his brother had left the room. However, the door was still open and Elijah, without thinking about his actions, stepped inside and withdrew his phone. Snapping a quick shot of the painting, he spun around and left the room. Walking down the hallway, Elijah felt his lips quirking upward as he scrolled down his list of contacts. Hitting Damon's name, he sent a copy of the picture as an attachment with a short message. "I have taken the offer of joining your game and I have decided that I would like to begin playing. Please, take this as one of my contributions to the game."

Within seconds Damon replied. "Hello, Elijah. It's good to hear from you. Thanks for the pic. You have scored yourself your first point. Looking forward to seeing what else you and the rest of the NOLA group have to offer."

**If Ye Burn You Burn With Us123: I know. That would be great. Not likely, but still one can wish… **

**Guest: I can do that while I'm rotating the teams around. And I have considered the idea of having a team who will attempt to screw up the progress of the Klaroliners. Maybe Katherine and Kol will create some mischief but I'm thinking Tyler and Matt. Maybe…**

**Rose: Yes, Jeremy can still see the dead or at least he could last season when Alaric and Vikki came to visit. So I will see what I can do with that in the next chapter. **

**Sandiw1875: Thank you and as it turns out it didn't take too long to sway Elijah. Although he might try to hold the others back from doing some really out there things. **

**Thank you for reading, faving, following and for reviewing: If We Burn You Burn With Us123, Guest, LoyalCombat, ferrylis, redbudrose, sandiw1875 and Anna the Vampire Princess. **

**Peace, **

**LL**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, my lovely readers. We're back in Mystic Falls and we're about to see some familiar faces from the other side and three more players join the game. And I am sorry for taking so long setting up who will be in the game rather than just having them play. I do believe that Caroline will make her first appearance in either the next chapter or chapter seven. On with the show…**

Chapter 5: Visitors

To be really, super honest Bonnie was extremely tired of studying. 'I mean who am I kidding?' Bonnie thought. 'I am the anchor to the supernatural worlds and here I am on a Friday night with text books. Is this _really_ how I want to spend my night?' Groaning, Bonnie tossed a text to the end of her bed and glared at it. At least she didn't have her powers anymore, otherwise that book would be toast right now.

Smiling at her thoughts surrounding a flaming geometry text book, Bonnie gasped when she saw something coming into focus which was lying on top of Caroline's bed. "If I were a nineteen year-old girl I would certainly not be sitting around showing how incredibly boring that I could be. Darling, get up and go out. Dance, sing or punch out a stranger. Just do something to bloody well entertain me because I am so very bored I think I will die again." Kol Mikaelson was yelling at the ceiling, seething and glaring at it. "Not that you can hear me. It's like talking to Nik. Act like you don't notice me even, when I'm watching you in the shower."

"What the hell!" Bonnie shouted, jumping to her feet and looking for a stake or something to defend herself with. Without her powers there was nothing that she could do to ward off the Original. Maybe she should call Jeremy so that he could help her get rid of Kol. But seeing as she had just caused Kol to become aware that she was aware of his presence.

"Bonnie, can you _see_ me?" Kol questioned Bonnie, hopping off of Caroline's bed, he began to walk toward Bonnie. He stopped when Bonnie grabbed a lamp and waved it at him.

"Stay _away_ from me. Jeremy is coming over and he'll be here any minute now," Bonnie yelled at Kol. She knew how stupid that sounded. What could Jeremy do to help her? Would he be able to send Kol back to whatever hell he had been ejected from? No. So, _why_ did she want her boyfriend to come here again?

"You know, I do not think that that is going to help you?" Katherine Pierce muttered to herself as she appeared on the windowsill. "But by all by means. Knock yourself out," the female ghost's eyes widened suddenly. "That would be _great_ actually."

Bonnie's jaw dropped and her arms went limp. "How _many_ of you are going to show up?"

Katherine gazed at Bonnie and then grinned widely. "You can _see_ me?" Then she frowned. "Damn, I was hoping that it would be Stefan."

"Back off, Petrova," Kol snapped. "I have business with the little witch."

"Is that what you really _call_ her?" Katherine teased. "Because rumor has it you have other nicknames for this one."

"Shut your bloody trap before I throw you through the wall," Kol threatened automatically.

"Go right ahead. It won't do anything. And besides I don't want to hang out with you two anyway," Katherine snarled.

Looking from one ghost to the other, Bonnie set the lamp down gingerly. Taking a step as quietly as possible to the left, Bonnie stepped down from her bed and headed for the door. "_Where_ do you think you're going, darling?" Kol called, causing Bonnie to freeze before she bolted for the door. She had almost made it when Kol appeared in front of the door and leaned against it. "I'm sorry, Bonnie, but I can't let you leave just yet."

"Yeah, Bonnie, you need to stay," Katherine whispered into Bonnie's ear, making the anchor jump and tense.

"_What_ do you want from me?" Bonnie asked the two ghosts.

"Well, we would like to be back in this world but that's probably not going to happen," Katherine said. "So, we'll just have to make do with making you miserable for the evening."

Kol rolled his eyes. "Really, Katherine, with the theatrics?"

"Really, Kol? Pot meet kettle," Katherine snapped.

"Could one of you _please_ tell me what you want from me?" Bonnie begged. She now wished she could get back to her studying. That would have been much easier to deal with than these two tonight.

"It's a long story," Kol began.

"_Not_ that long," Katherine muttered, examining her nails in annoyance.

"Would you either shut up or leave, Katerina? Or I swear I will lock you in the bathroom, ghost or not," Kol threatened Katherine, giving her a look that conveyed that he no longer intended to listen to the younger vampire.

"Fine," Katherine held her hands and moved to sit on Elena's bed. Picking up a photo of Damon and Elena, she rolled her eyes before dropping it to the floor. "Oops," she said with a wide grin.

Rolling her eyes, Bonnie turned her attention to Kol. "Okay, now you were going to tell me what hell is going on?"

"Yes, well, it seems that your little group are up to something with my sister," Kol began when Bonnie's jaw dropped again.

"_Wait_. _Your_ sister? As in Rebekah is _back_ in town and _no_ one told me?" Bonnie frowned. Why hadn't anyone told her that Rebekah was back? Since when was she this out of the loop. This was not right. "When did she come back? And who knows that she's back? Is Klaus back? I mean what is going on around here? Is that why Elena has been missing lately?"

"Yes, my sister, Rebekah," Kol snapped as he rolled his eyes. "I have no idea why they didn't tell you. Maybe they thought you would not understand the plan."

"What plan?" Bonnie's eyes widened. Now, there was a _plan_ that she did not know about. Did they think that just because she couldn't do magic that she couldn't help them? That was not fair. And it hurt.

"Bonnie. _Focus_. Please," Kol whispered as Katherine snorted in derision.

"Gee, why don't you just turn into a whimpering idiot? Then you can go chase after the lesser version of me," Katherine called and Kol glared at her.

"You know, I really do wish that we were corporeal so that I could snap your neck, slowly and painfully," Kol snarled.

The sound of a knock at the door made Bonnie jump and she groaned. Who knew what that was. Maybe it was another ghost or maybe it was Rebekah who had decided to tell Bonnie that she had come back, unlike her friends. Scowling, Bonnie looked up at Kol and waved for him to move so that she could find out who or what was on the other side of the door. Bracing herself, Bonnie closed her hand around the knob and then yanked the door open.

Sighing in relief, Bonnie fell forward against Jeremy's warm chest, "Thank God you're here."

Looking concerned, Jeremy placed his hands on Bonnie's shoulders and leaned backward to look her in the eye. "Bonnie, what's wrong? Are you hurt? Did someone threaten you or something?"

Before Bonnie could reply, Kol leaned around the door and smiled at Jeremy. "Hello, Jer. How have you been, mate? Oh, wait, sorry, I already know all about how you've been. Now, why don't you tell your little girlfriend what you and the other little do-gooders of Mystic Falls have been up to lately?"

Jeremy could only stare at Kol in shock. "What the _hell_ are you doing here, Kol? You're supposed to be dead."

"Jeremy, _what_ is he talking about?" Bonnie whispered, all her old insecurities coming to the surface. She knew the ghosts could see much more than she could.

"_Nothing_, Bonnie. It's just some stupid thing that Damon has us doing. Trust me, you're better off not being stuck in this thing," Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"Since when do you hang out with Damon?" Bonnie snapped, folding her arms over her chest. "You moved out of the Salvatore Boarding Huse to get away from all that drama. Why would you want to get dragged back into it? Are you sure that it's _Damon_ that you're hanging out with and not _Liv_?"

"_What_?" Jeremy's eyes widened as his face wrinkled up in irritation. The last thing that he wanted to do was have this argument in front of Kol.

"Oh, I wish I had popcorn. This _finally_ getting interesting," Katherine announced as she came bouncing toward the door.

"What the hell?" Jeremy gasped as he glared at the vampire he thought they had rid themselves of for good. "How _many_ ghosts do you have in there?"

It occurred to Bonnie that even though it was a Friday night that there might still be other students around. She really needed to move them out of this area although she did want to stay in the dorm room. "Let's move this party outside," she suggested. Reaching around the door, she grabbed her jacket and began to walk with Jeremy down the hall. Kol and Katherine followed them.

"I want to know what is going on, _right_ _now_, Jeremy," Bonnie whispered to her boyfriend firmly. She was not going to remind him that secrets were what tore so many of the relationships in their group apart. And she wanted to believe that they were strong enough to get through whatever came at them given all the crap that they went through in the past two years.

Sighing heavily, Jeremy shook his head. "This is going to sound so stupid. Okay, Damon called me, Lena, Rebekah and I guess he asked Stefan to be part of this new game he came up with. God, it's so stupid. And, Bonnie, I _swear_ I am doing this against my will. I mean I would love to have said no but they didn't really give me a choice. Oh, then Enzo got involved. It's just so crazy. I think that Damon must be taking something…"

"Jeremy, _what_ are you talking about? What you're saying doesn't make any sense. Are you telling me that Rebekah is back in town to play some kind of game that Damon is forcing you play? He _can't_ do that to you. And what do you mean that he's _forcing_ you be a part of this game? I am going to kick his ass," Bonnie was furious. Damon might be a friend, kind of, but she was not going to allow him to force her boyfriend to be part of some kind of weird vampire game. Who knew what kind of kinky things they were doing? And why had she not been invited?

"You're wondering why they didn't invite _you_, aren't you?" Katherine mused, whispering into Bonnie's ear again, making the anchor want to slap her away. Bonnie tried to remind herself that Katherine only liked to get a reaction from people and that she shouldn't take it personally.

"Tell her, Jeremy, so that we can join the bloody game already," Kol demanded and Bonnie's jaw dropped.

"That's why you're here because you _want_ to be part of Damon's twisted game?" Jeremy inquired as he rolled his eyes. "Of course you do. But aren't you still pissed at Klaus or something? So, why would you want to make him happy? Or is it that this would _not_ make him happy? Tell me that that that's true so that I can tell everyone to stop now."

Kol looked irritated and then began to speak. "No, you idiot. This _is_ about making my brother happy so that in return he will get the witches in New Orleans to bring me back."

"And me," Katherine added.

"Why would _anyone_ want you back?" Jeremy snapped at Katherine causing Bonnie to smile even though she was still confused.

"What does this game have to do with making Klaus happy? Why would Damon _want_ Klaus to be happy? Damon hates Klaus," Bonnie was so confused.

"Yeah, he does," Katherine interjected.

"Ignore her," Kol spat out. "Damon wants Caroline and Nik to get together. No one has yet to figure out why Damon wants those two crazy kids together but I believe that it has something to do with some kind of guilt. An emotion that I have never suffered from. As I was saying, Damon came up with a game to achieve this goal and I want to be a part of that. Now, off to the Salvatore's. Chop chop, children. You're wasting my time and you don't want to see my game face again, do you?"

Bonnie and Jeremy exchanged looks before they started to walk toward the parking lot. It looked like they were going to the Salvatore's for their Friday night date and Bonnie was determined that Damon was going to give them some answers about what the hell he thought he was planning on doing to her best friend?

**Are you excited about the next chapter since Damon will be appearing again? I know I am. I know, I know this is supposed to be a Klaroline story and about getting Klaroline together but enjoy the slow development with me. Please…**

**Guest: I like to try to have family moments in my stories from time to time. Some of my favorite scenes of TVD were between Stefan and Damon or the Originals having a family bonding moment. Thank you for saying that you could envision the painting because I had no idea whether it worked out. And more than likely Elijah and Hayley will team up because she can't leave NOLA or she'll die which leaves her working with Elijah, Marcel or having one of the Team Mystic Falls characters coming down to NOLA which will probably happen sooner than later. **

** : I know and as I have told fans before, I was not the biggest Hayley supporter but she is part of TO and I have come to not dislike her in the same way I did. Although I am sorry if you have chosen not to read the story due to one character's appearance that you dislike…**

**Xxxlotsandlotsoflove: I'm excited about Elijah being part of the team, too. So, many possibilities.**

**Thank you pleasesaycaroline, sandiw1875, Guest, , ferrylis and xxxlotsandlotsoflove. **

**Peace,**

**LL**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, my lovely readers. So, in this chapter almost everyone who is part of the game makes an appearance along with Caroline. On with the show…**

Chapter 6: Too Many Shippers

Taking a gulp from his fifteenth glass of bourbon, Damon looked up when the doorbell rang. Stefan was sitting on one of their couches probably writing about his last victim, a young bird called Tweety. On the bright side the damn thing would stop chirping at him in the morning when he had a hangover. On the other hand, he would actually miss the damn bird. It was like the Originals. You only missed them when they were gone. Except for Kol.

Striding slowly toward the door, Damon yawned. He swore if this turned out to be Girl Scouts he was going to eat their parents and make sure that they were adopted by a nice family who would take in the unfortunate orphans because their parents were idiots. It was like eleven o'clock. Most kids should be in bed. How times had he had to compel Jeremy to go to bed on time during a school night and over the summer?

Rolling his eyes, Damon heard the doorbell peal once again. "Keep your pants on. I'm coming," he shouted as he came within two feet of the door. Yanking it open, Damon felt his smirk disappear when Kol, Katherine, Jeremy and Bonnie greeted him with two smirking faces and two frowning. "Shit," Damon muttered.

"Who is it?" Stefan shouted as he approached the door.

"Stefan," Katherine shouted and Stefan frowned when he saw the ghost, fling herself through the doorway and into his arms. Well, she would have if she were corporeal. Instead she flung herself halfway through Stefan which was not an image that Damon wanted to see at any time of the day.

"You do remember that he killed you, _right_?" Damon snapped at Katherine. He thought that they were finally rid of her. Stefan was trying to figure out how to force Katherine to keep her ghostly parts to herself. Although she wasn't able to touch him that didn't mean that she wasn't trying to.

"Get _off_ of me," Stefan snapped at Katherine. "Bonnie, what the hell is going on? And why can we see them?"

"I have no idea," Bonnie told Stefan. She looked stressed and her voice was louder than usual. "Damon, what the hell do you think you're doing?" The witch yelled as she turned her attention to Damon, who shrugged.

"Until you showed up with Casper and his evil girl twin, I was having a quiet night of drinking and minding my own business. Why don't _you_ try that some time, Bon?" Damon raised his eyebrows as he grinned, watching Bonnie bridle and her jaw tighten.

"Damon, you are such an ass," Bonnie snarled. "And I know about your stupid game. And you can just stop it now. Oh, and by the way, Jeremy will _not_ being playing anymore either." Whirling around, Bonnie started to leave when Damon sped in front of her.

"In the house. Now!" Damon ordered and Bonnie narrowed her eyes. Damon grinned down at her. "Look at that. You can't do the whole frying my brain thing anymore. _Now_, get in the damn house."

Growling, Bonnie walked into the house followed by Jeremy and Kol. "So, who wants to tell me what the biggest pain in my ass of the Mikaelsons' is doing in my house?"

"Our house," Stefan corrected as Katherine stuck her hand through his stomach and he looked at it in horror as she wiggled her fingers. Looking unhappy, Katherine pulled her hand back out.

"It's my fault. I must confess my guilt," Kol announced and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Of course, you did. Between you and Sexy Bex I'm surprised that people don't know about vampires and the entire supernatural world due to your _big_, _fat_ mouths," Damon yelled at Kol, who sneered back at him.

"Speaking of things that people with big fat mouths let slip, Kol, what's up with the whole Hayley claiming to be pregers?" Damon snapped at his least favorite Original to be occupying his home at the moment.

"Hayley is pregnant? OMG! Call the media!" Kol shouted dramatically. Then his brow creased. "Who the hell is Hayley again?"

Damon smirked. "Bullshit, baby Mikaelson. Spill your guts."

"I would much rather see you spill your own guts, Salvatore. And I am not the baby of the family. That would Bekah," Kol replied with a sneer.

"What are you talking about? Why would anyone care if Hayley is pregnant?" Bonnie asked, looking around her feeling confused.

"It's probably part of the stupid game," Jeremy informed him earning himself a slap in the back of the head from Damon. "Hey!" Jeremy shouted in indignation.

"Hey, yourself," Damon shouted back feeling enraged. "That is my game and if anyone is going to call it stupid it will be. It's like insulting Stefan. That is my job. Alright now back to business, Kol, info. Now!"

"Oh, aren't we the demanding one?" Kol chided, shaking his finger. "If I were you I would be a little bit nicer to me; otherwise I will not help you."

"Who cares? And who needs you?" Damon spat out at the Original who deflated and then took a seat on one of the couches.

"You know what it is like to be on The Other Side. I had no one. Other than the other bloody ghosts and they were no fun at all," Kol muttered, staring at his hands that he folded in his lap. "I simply want something fun to do before the whole Other Side is blown to smithereens and I am simply gone."

Looking at Bonnie whose eyes were pooling with tears, Damon had to think quickly of something, anything to lighten the mood. Seeing Katherine making a move to shove her hand through Stefan's shoulder, Damon grinned. "Holy shit. Elena, what are you doing here?"

Katherine rolled her eyes before turning her head to look at her doppleganger just as Damon moved towards Stefan. When the older doppleganger turned around, she shoved her hand through Damon who simply smirked at her with a look of disgust. "Sorry, Kat. Stefan is tired of you feeling up his insides. Now, why don't you go haunt someone else?"

"Make me," Katherine snarled as Elena walked in the door with Rebekah and Enzo.

"What is she doing here? And what are you doing to Damon?" Elena shouted at Damon and then at Katherine, who grinned.

"Feeling up your boyfriend," Katherine informed Elena.

"Ex-boyfriend," Damon and Elena snapped irritably.

"Whatever. You're both boring," Katherine snapped. "Oh, look who it is. Gee, Rebekah. Rumor on The Other Sdie has it that you were evicted from the Original home. So, what's it like knowing that Klaus no longer loves you? Is it like being rejected by all those men over the years?"

Rebekah smiled icily. "Katherine, it is a pleasure for me to be able to inform you that Elijah has moved on with Hayley. And I wonder why it was that he stopped loving you. Then you're good enough to remind me that you are a heartless, selfish bitch."

"Coming from the Original bitch. I will take that as a compliment," Katherine replied, popping her hip out and smirking.

Before Rebekah could reply someone coughed. Turning her attention toward the sound, her eyes widened in shock. "Kol!"

"Bekah!" Kol called back. Rising to his feet, he came to stand in front of his sister. Everyone else in the room took several steps backward because they had no idea what would happen. The Originals' relationships with each other could be rather explosive and people tended to get caught in the crossfire.

"How are you here?" Rebekah asked Kol as tears began to stream down her face but she did not care.

"The Other Side's a mess. Looks like we are all to expire. Once again. So, I' m here for a limited time. Wanted to have a spot of fun and… I wanted to see my family before I go," Kol announced as Rebekah's chest heaved. "Come now, Bekah, stop that. You know that you could care less about me." Although Kol's words were mocking, his expression was filled with his own sorrow.

"Wanker," Rebekah replied, wiping a tear away.

"Strumpet," Kol said and then they began to laugh.

"Holy shit," another voice called and everyone turned. Damon felt his throat tighten as Caroline entered into the Great Room. "What is going on in here?" The blonde was looking around in shock at all of the people in the room. "Is this a party or a plan to stop the crap that's been going on lately; either way I'm going to be pissed that you didn't invite me."

"Cheer up, love; it's because it's all about you," Enzo replied.

Caroline's eyes widened and then grinned widely. "Really? Well, what are you doing for me?"

"We are going to get you your first acting gig," Damon replied.

"What?" Caroline's eyes went huge as she grinned so widely that Damon thought that it must hurt to make that expression.

"Yeah, Damon, what?" Elena mimicked Caroline's tone while she glared at her ex.

Damon glared back. "Well, it's not my fault that you wanted to do something else for Caroline. So, why don't you and your team come up with something else." Folding his arms over his chest, Damon gave Elena a pointed look. She placed her hands on her hips.

"Sure, Damon. I will do that," Elena replied. "But first I think that you should tell Caroline about this wonderful plan you have. I'm dying to hear the details."

"Oh, I'm sure that we're all going to die soon," Enzo cut in. "But I'm not sure that Damon will tell Caroline just yet. It's a surprise, love," he directed his last words to Caroline who clapped her hands together.

"I love surprises," Caroline replied.

"Then we're sure you will love this one," Rebekah interjected. "It's sure to change your entire life. Now, shall we pop open a bottle of champagne to celebrate?"

"Yes, we should but we don't have any," Damon informed Rebekah who nodded.

"I suppose then we will have to go get some then," Rebekah remarked.

"I'm driving," Damon announced. "Who's with me?" Looking around, Damon sincerely hoped that this would not be a repeat of last time.

"I am," Rebekah replied. She then looked around her and nodded at Enzo who came to stand beside her. She then looked around and spotted Kol who smirked back and nodded toward Elena who looked triumphant. Bonnie and Jeremy also stood beside Elena.

Sighing in frustration, Rebekah turned to find Stefan and Katherine standing behind her. Katherine smiled before walking over to Elena who grimaced. Katherine smiled happily. "Two birds, one stone."

"Screw you," Damon snapped. "Stef, you're coming with us."

Stefan looked at Elena before wrapping an arm around his older brother's shoulders. "Sorry, Elena. At the end of the day…"

"You're team Damon," Elena replied with a smile. "I know."

Stefan nodded. He was relieved that Elena understood and was holding it against him. "See ya," he called lightly before following his brother out of the room. Rebekah was in the lead with Kol beside her and Enzo following them. Enzo seemed to be in the process of telling Kol that he had a t-shirt made up that said "Team Originals." Rolling his eyes, Stefan chuckled. "So, Damon how exactly do you plan on getting Caroline an acting job exactly?"

Damon shrugged. "Compulsion. Duh!" Shaking his head, Damon acted like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You think it will be that easy?" Stefan had his doubts.

Turning to glare at his little brother, Damon sighed heavily. "Why was he burdened with such idiots?"

"You do know that you said that aloud, right?" Stefan replied.

"Yup," Damon replied with a wide smile. He could care what Stefan or the rest of the team thought at the moment. He was more worried about getting his plan to work. He could not believe that he had actually given Hayley a point when he had no idea what hell the tape she sent him meant. Something about a baby. What baby? Was the evil wolf knocked up and why the hell was she even in New Orleans? If Sexy Bex and her psycho brother with an affinity for long wooden objects thought they were going to be part of his team they had better be more forthcoming with details and soon.

"Yo, Crazy and Slutty," Damon called to Rebekah and Kol. "Which one of you wants to earn a point just for telling me what's up with Hayley being in NOLA? Hmmmm…" Smiling, Damon waited as Rebekah narrowed her eyes.

"Why would we do that?" Rebekah asked drily.

"And which one of us is Crazy and which is Slutty because I feel that I should be Crazy," Kol called out with a happy grin.

"You're both Crazy and Slutty," Stefan informed Kol who looked satisfied. Pulling out his phone, he dialed Elijah Mikaelson's cell number.

"Hello?" Elijah called into the phone.

"Hey, Elijah," Stefan called into the phone as Damon watched his brother curiously. "Damon was curious about that ambiguous message that Hayley sent him for her point. You see, since Damon is not sure how the message has anything to do with a game other than Hayley riling Klaus up by mentioning Caroline, we're just a little confused on our end. Is there anything that we should know that could cause a problem with trying to get Klaus and Caroline together?"

"Of course not," Elijah replied smoothly.

"Bullshit," Damon called back. "The wolf has a bun in her oven, right, Lijah? Because your siblings have nothing to say on the subject."

"Klaus and I are having a baby," Hayley called into the phone. "We got drunk and were being stupid. But it totally does not affect the game because I love Elijah."

"You do?" Elijah replied and Damon slapped his hand to his forehead.

"How does that affect the game?" Damon yelled, yanking Stefan's phone out of his brother's hand as they got into Damon's car.

"No driving and talking on the phone," Kol called gleefully. "You could kill yourself. Better yet, please, continue."

Damon ignored the Original behind him. "Come on, people. That does not make sense. Of course the fact that there is a baby in the mix changes everything unless you want to send it to a nice family far away from New Orleans or Mystic Falls."

"NO," Hayley and Elijah yelled.

"Or you can pretend that it's Elijah's," Stefan suggested.

"Or mine," Kol called out loudly.

"Kol?" Elijah called to his younger brother sounding surprised. "What are you doing there? How can I hear you? Are you coming to New Orleans?"

"Sorry, Lijah. Right now, I have chosen to be part of Damon's team. Better luck next round." Kol called before ignoring his brother entirely.

"Kol," Elijah shouted and there was the sound of scuffing before Hayley got ahold of the phone.

"Sorry, Elijah is really upset right now. Anyway, we'll think of something that doesn't involve giving away or killing my baby," Hayley told them sternly.

"Party pooper," Damon replied with a laugh.

"So, what are you working on?" Hayley inquired sounding innocent but Rebekah reached for the phone and hung up.

"What the hell?" Damon tuned his head to look back at Rebekah.

"Do not give the other team information. Am I the only one with a brain in this group?" Rebekah shook her head with a livid expression.

"That is if you have a brain," Kol replied as Rebekah slapped him, hard.

Rolling his eyes, Damon now wondered why in the God's name he was stuck with this group of crazy people. Maybe he would make a rule where they switched teams for rules that he came up with randomly. Yeah, that would be a good idea. Hybrids who made babies. Vampires who came back from the dead and were now ruining your game. His ex-girlfriend who would probably do anything to see him lose. Hmmm… Damon smiled to himself, all in all, that seemed a lot more interesting than he had originally thought it would be. Let the games begin.

**I love reviews, so keep them coming. Reaching one hundred makes my month. **

**So, there is that chapter. I hope you liked the inclusion of Caroline. I'm sorry there are not more appearances by either Klaus, Caroline or the two together but right now they have to be clueless. Other than that, I hope that the chapter makes sense because I am so tired I would write about seagulls at this moment in time. **

**Speaking of my acting like I have no brains. I forgot to thank aunicornatemyhomework (Great username by the way. I feel so uncreative when I see these awesome names.) and . I suck and I should have made sure that I included everyone. **

**Thank you for reading, faving, following and for reviewing: AnnabyBlood, Maaaarianne, xxlotsoflove, sandiw, Brightlikethestars1864 (for your reviews of chs. 1, 2, 4 and 5), ParicTBLover4lover, alexiswritesfanfiction, redrosebud, CloudyDream, Tigerlily02, guest and klaroliner292. **

**Maaaarianne: Thank you and welcome to the games. **

**xxlotsandlotsoflove: Thank you and I am trying to get some actual games in here. It's slow. I know… **

**sandiw: Yeah, Damon. The fact that Ian is reportedly leaving at the end of this season in making me really unhappy right now. :''( But he will live on in fanfiction. **

**CloudyDream: Thank you. I try to be funny. I really do when my brain swivels this way and then it swivels the other way and my crazy drivels into a puddle that is then molded into a story which I then send out and hope that someone likes it and that I am not indeed off the rails. **

**Tigerlily02: Thank you. I try and then I collapse from the effort as my brain runs from me at a frantic pace. You know it takes me an entire week to track down the sucker and then force out anything that might be coherent. This week it was hiding behind the vacuum cleaner. The week before it was inside the darn thing. **

**Guest: Thanks.**

**Brightlikethestars1864: Thank you for the support. Multiple reviews are awesome. **

**Peace,**

**LL**


	7. Chapter 7

Hello My Lovely Readers,

My doctor advised me to write only once a week due to severe headaches. Therefore, I will be posting less frequently for awhile.

Please write a mini review or PM to let me know which story you prefer to have posted next week.

You can choose among all the fics I have yet to finish.

I will try to decide which fic has not been updated recently as opposed to those that have been updated lately.

Birds of a Feather

Take Me Out to the Ballgame

The Season of the Witch

Terrible Love

Welcome to Big Brother TVD Edition

Hummingbird Heartbeats

His Biological Son

I Have a Bad Case of Loving You

Home Is Where My Family Is

Her Greatest Desire

The Cost of Little Vials of Blood

The Klairoline Shipper Games

The "What the Hell" Diaries

The Mystic Falls Dare Club

Whichever fic gets the most reviews will be the one I post next. The rest will fall in line according to the number of reviews.

Peace,

Girl with Severe Pain


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, my lovely readers. This is the story that received the most reviews asking for an update. So, here you go. I will try to update it again sometime before the end of next month but I need to update the other stories, too. On with the show…**

Chapter 7: Team Self-Destructive

Staring around at her team, Elena wondered how it was that she only had three people to Damon's four. "Jerk," she muttered to herself as she pulled out a bottle of champagne from the cellar of the Salvatore Boarding house.

"You know that talking to yourself is one of the first signs of mental illness," Katherine called from behind Elena who jumped.

"Shit," Elena growled as the bottle slipped through her fingers.

"Good job, lesser me," Katherine smiled widely as the bottle smashed on the floor. Somehow Elena should have been able to catch the bottle but of course Elena would not be able to stop it. She was the weaker vampire. Katherine knew she had made the right decision choosing to go Team Elena even if it meant that she couldn't be with Stefan and this whole business with Elijah and her one time partner in crime, Hayley, who seemed to be chasing around with her Elijah. If only she could touch something again.

Whirling around, while Katherine was deep in thought, Elena lifted her hand. Reaching out, knowing that her hand would slide right through Katherine's face, Elena could care less. All she wanted was to make the effort. That was why she was shocked when her hand made contact with Katherine's very corporeal flesh. "Oh, my God," Elena exclaimed in shock.

Katherine reacted on instinct. Lifting her hand, she slapped Elena back with a swift flick of her wrist. Seeing the momentary imprint of her hand on Elena's cheek before it faded, Katherine squealed with joy. "That is great!"

"Oh, no. No! No! No!" Elena cried out in horror.

"I can touch stuff!" Katherine yelled before grabbing a bottle off the rack and smashing it over Elena's head and then running out of the room. There was more shouting from upstairs as Elena placed her hand to the bloody gash that was healing with broken glass still embedded in her head.

"I'm going to kill you," Elena shouted after the other doppleganger. Yes, that would mean that she would have one less member of her team but killing Katherine would be worth it.

"Lena, did you bring the alcohol?" Caroline called as she appeared in the kitchen and then her jaw dropped. "Lena, what happened?"

"Katherine," Elena informed her friend. She knew that she should be trying to think of a way to make this into a moment that she could gain a point but all she could think of was killing Katherine.

"I found alcohol," Katherine called as she strode into the kitchen.

"Where are Jeremy and Bonnie?" Elena demanded as she eyed the decanter that Katherine was holding with blood dripping from the side.

"They're taking a nap," Katherine informed Elena and Caroline who looked disturbed.

Caroline narrowed her eyes at Katherine and folded her arms over her chest. "Where are they, Katherine?"

"I told you," Katherine replied, folding her own arms over her own chest. "They're fine. Or they will be. I thought that it would be more fun if it were just the three of us."

"Katherine, I swear if you hurt them I will make you regret this," Caroline threatened Katherine, her eyes glowing with rage.

"Oh, what are you going to do? Are you going to call your big, bad wolf to punish me for being a bad girl?" Katherine inquired, flicking her eyes toward Elena for a split second.

Elena felt her lips twitch. She was worried about what the evil doppelganger did to her friend and to her little brother. However, she noticed the way that Caroline's cheeks flushed bright pink at the implication of anything having to do with Klaus. "I have no idea what you're talking about," Caroline snapped before hurrying toward the door of the cellar. "I'm going to get the alcohol."

When Caroline disappeared, Katherine was cheering. "I get a point."

"For what?" Elena snapped at Katherine.

"Are you kidding me? I made her think about Klaus. That is totally worth a point. Hayley got one for making Klaus think about Caroline," Katherine replied. "I'm going to call Damon and you should consider not bitching at me for getting your sorry team a point. And you shouldn't be pissed at me for knocking little Gilbert out." Pulling out Jeremy's phone from her back pocket, Katherine showed Elena that Jeremy was getting texts from Liv. "That little witch is no good for him and she's distracting him from the game."

Elena took the phone and texted Liv that Jeremy was really busy with his girlfriend, Bonnie. 'That should shut her up for a while,' Katherine thought with a smirk. Caroline came back into the room and Elena turned to face her friend. "Hey, Care, so I was thinking that we should take a girls' weekend out of Mystic Falls next week."

Caroline grinned. "That would be great. Where did you want to go?"

"Oh, I thought we could make it a surprise," Elena replied with a wide grin. "Now, less with the talking and more with the drinking. And could you help me with the glass under my skin."

Caroline nodded. "Sure, Lena. Did Katherine do that to you?"

"It was an experiment," Katherine called over her shoulder as she pulled out glasses from the cabinet. "I wasn't sure that I could touch someone so I hit her with a bottle. It's not that big a deal. After all she's all healed up."

"Yeah, Katherine. It feels really great with glass under my skin," Elena snapped. "Ow," she moaned as Caroline placed a knife to Elena's temple and cut the skin to be able to retrieve the pieces of glass.

"Let's play a little game," Katherine suggested as she typed away on Jeremy's phone and barely glanced at the other vampires in the room. "I think that every time you pull a piece of glass out of the whiny one's face then we should take a drink."

Elena and Caroline did not have to be told twice before downing a drink. After pulling out the twentieth piece of glass Elena was humming a Katy Perry song backwards and Caroline was giggling every time Elena hissed in pain. "What is so funny about me in pain, Care?" Elena asked, raising an eyebrow in irritation before giggling because she forgot to be angry.

"Klaus," Caroline whispered and then smiled. Her eyes were glazed and she did not seem to be paying attention to the others.

"Klaus?" Katherine poured them more drinks. "What about the psycho?" Trading looks with Elena who was attempting to look innocent as Caroline frowned coming out of her thoughts.

"Nothing. Nothing about Klaus. Who even brought up Klaus?" Caroline looked confused.

Elena placed a hand over Caroline's hand that was not wielding a knife. "Care, it's okay to talk about him. You have feelings for him. You remember how hard it was for me to talk about Damon and how nice it would have been to be able to talk about my relationship with him without… the judgment…"

Caroline rolled her. "But you should judge. You should totally judge because I should not have been with him like… ever. He's a horrible person who did horrible things to all of us."

"You can't help who you care about," Katherine murmured, pouring out more drinks.

"But," Caroline began when Katherine placed a hand over her mouth.

"I was there once, too. Klaus is charming and hot. I mean how someone cannot fall for him is beyond me," Katherine told Caroline with a serious look.

Caroline's mouth opened and closed as Elena winced when her friend pulled out another piece of glass. "I never thought of Klaus as a love interest. Probably because he was always biting me or threatening me but he does have a nice ass," Elena added.

Caroline started to laugh until tears ran down his cheeks. "It looked even better without his clothes on."

Elena and Katherine began to laugh harder. "So how was the sex?" Katherine inquired and Elena spit out her drink.

"H. O. T." Caroline told them and they all began to laugh harder, "This one time Klaus thought he had been staked by Silas which is what I was thinking about when Lena was whining when I was pulling the glass out. That day Klaus was like practically crying while I was digging around in his back but he looked really hot with his shirt off and I wanted to jump him then. But it would have been wrong…"

Katherine began to laugh. "You're thinking about hot hybrid sex right now. Aren't you?" Katherine shouted and Caroline rolled her eyes but her giggling told Katherine and Elena what they needed to know.

"What is all the laughing about?" Jeremy asked the vampires as he came in with Bonnie. Neither of them were bleeding which made Elena and Caroline stare at each other.

"Nothing. Did you enjoy your nap?" Katherine inquired.

"Yes, we truly enjoyed having our heads knocked together," Bonnie snapped.

"How could you do that?" Caroline looked confused as she looked from Bonnie to Katherine.

"They were making out. I had to take advantage of their being at the same height for once. And if they weren't so boring maybe one of them would have bit the others' tongue off," Katherine told them with a wide yawn.

"Katherine, you are a bitch," Bonnie snarled.

"At least I'm not a witch who has no game," Katherine replied.

"You know I don't even know why you didn't join Damon's team. You are evil and it seems that he took all the baddies except for you," Bonnie retorted with a scowl.

"What game?" Caroline looked at the others as Jeremy rolled his eyes and grabbed the open bottle. He started to lift it to his lips when Elena snatched it away with vampire speed.

"Elena," Jeremy protested.

"Caroline needs it more," Elena snapped before handing the bottle to Caroline.

"Why do I need it? And what game? And why are you all giving each other funny looks?" Caroline asked, becoming suspicious as her friends and one enemy stared at anything but her.

"Hey, look isn't that one of the members of The Fray?" Katherine inquired, causing Caroline to look away with her eyes open wide. Smirking, Katherine shoved Caroline causing her head to hit the counter and she fell to the floor, motionless.

"Katherine!" Elena shouted in rage as Bonnie bent down to look at Caroline.

"Did you want to explain the game to her?" Katherine snapped at Elena.

"No, but did you have to hurt her?" Elena shouted.

"Yes, when will you ever learn that if you want to win you have to get your hands a little dirty?" Katherine shook her head in disgust.

"I'm not going to hurt people to win this game," Elena informed Katherine.

"Then you will lose. All in favor of making me into the new leader of this team hold up your hand," Katherine looked around to find that no one was holding up their hands.

"No," Bonnie stated flatly. Turning to Elena, she decided to ignore the older vampire. "How is she able to touch any of us?"

"I don't know, Bonnie," Elena replied.

"Well, we should stop it," Jeremy said, placing a hand on Bonnie's shoulder.

"Actually, what you should be doing is helping to get Caroline together with Klaus. Otherwise you're dead weight and shouldn't be part of the team which means I can kill you both," Katherine announced gleefully.

"You're not killing anyone," Elena snapped.

"I'm already dead," Bonnie pointed out.

Katherine sighed heavily. "This is pointless. I'm going to join Damon's team and then you won't have the element of surprise that I found for you."

Bonnie glared at Katherine. "I don't even want to help with this game so why do you think that Jeremy or I would care which team you were part of?"

"I second that," Jeremy said as he reached into his pocket for his phone. "What the hell? Where is my phone?" Looking at Katherine, Jeremy's gaze darkened. "Give me my phone, you blood sucker," he demanded, holding his hand out.

Katherine grinned before handing over the phone to Jeremy who opened up a new text. "How did you get ten points while we were out?" Jeremy looked from Katherine to Elena.

"We're winning," Elena cheered before she noticed Bonnie and Jeremy staring at her. "You can't quit, guys. Please," she pouted at her friends while holding her hands together. "You don't have to deal with Katherine. I'll deal with her."

"Or we could cut the dead weight," Katherine pointed out. "They're not going to help us."

"Yes, they will," Elena replied. "Bonnie and I love Caroline and we'll do anything to make sure that she's happy."

"And we have nothing better to do," Jeremy said. "Come to think of it I have much better things to do."

"Jeremy, please, stay," Elena cried, staring at her brother. Maybe Damon was right. Maybe this game was what she needed to have an excuse to spend more time with her brother. They needed each other more than ever with all of the things that had happened lately.

"Lena, I don't see the point of this game," Jeremy told his sister slowly. "I have other things that I should be doing."

"Like what, Little Gilbert?" Katherine inquired, staring back at him with a look of mock pity. "You're a resurrected hunter who failed to stop Silas. You're self-destructive and you're hanging out with a witch who is an even bigger mess than you were years ago hanging around with your vampire girlfriends and your drug problems and your ridiculous haircut. Don't you want to be effective for once?"

Jeremy glared back at Katherine. "At least I don't chase after people who wish you would just disappear and never come back."

Growling, Katherine bared her fangs. "Stop!" Elena demanded, stepping between the two. "We're winning. We should be celebrating and coming up with a plan that is much better than what we've done so far. Damon is probably working on a plan that will get him a hundred points."

"You think that Damon is smart enough to come up with a good plan?" Katherine rolled her eyes. "I'm the smartest person on either of the teams."

"You might be the biggest smart ass," Jeremy told her as Katherine sneered.

"Damon has Stefan and Rebekah." Elena pointed out. "Rebekah knows more about Klaus than any of us. She'll be an incredible asset to his team and even Kol probably knows more about Klaus than we do."

"You know more about Caroline," Katherine pointed out. "And I happen to know someone who knows Klaus pretty well."

"Who?" Bonnie inquired and then she rolled her eyes. "Elijah, right?"

"Of course," Katherine replied.

"But he broke up with you," Elena pointed out.

"Which probably means that he has no interest in coming in contact with you again," Jeremy added.

"Go to hell," Katherine snarled at Jeremy.

"Hey! Come on, guys. This is not helping," Elena shouted at her team who continued to glower at each other.

"How about we go check up on my secret weapon?" Katherine inquired, looking around at the group.

"What are you talking about?" Bonnie asked, staring at Katherine in disgust.

"Why don't you all follow me upstairs?" Without waiting for a response, Katherine began to sashay out of the room leaving the rest of the team to look at each other. Elena shrugged before walking out of the room.

"I guess we should see what awful thing Katherine did this time," Bonnie told Jeremy.

"Can't we just go watch a movie or babysit Caroline?" Jeremy replied with a grin. Taking Bonnie's hand, he allowed her to pull him out of the room. When they got upstairs they were not prepared for what they found. "Holy shit!" Jeremy exclaimed his eyes wide.

Sitting on the floor of Damon's room was Liv who had a gag stuffed in her mouth. Her hands and feet were tied together and she was glaring up at Katherine who was beaming. "This is my secret weapon," she announced. Pulling back a layer of Liv's hair, she showed them that there was dried blood on the witch's forehead. "I hate it when my victims put up a fight." Grinning, Katherine allowed the hair to fall back. "Who am I kidding? I love it when they fight back. You know I found this one lurking around the Great Room I wondered what to do with her. I thought that she looked tired and needed to take a nap. Thankfully I found a decanter right next to my hand. That is what I call fate."

"What are you going to do with her?" Jeremy asked, staring at Liv with a worried expression.

"She's a witch. What do you think I'm going to do with her? Take her out to dinner? She's going to fulfill all of our magical needs," Katherine told them. "And now we have as many shippers on our team as Damon does."

"But she's not a shipper," Elena protested.

"Neither am I," Jeremy pointed out.

"Point made," Katherine announced. "So, let's get on with the planning before I can no longer hit any of you."

**Thanks for reading, faving, following and reviewing. I would love to list everyone's names but I'm still in a bit of pain so I will try to make up for that next time and respond to reviews. **

**Peace,**

**Jessica**


End file.
